


Le rêve de Severus

by LucanaelDelSayan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je vous livre ce petit OS introspectif, sombre sur Severus. Le mot rêve est à prendre dans le sens du songe mais aussi et surtout dans le sens du souhait. Chaque phrase, expression, mot peut être interprété de plusieurs manières à votre convenance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Severus' Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675867) by [LucanaelDelSayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan)



Il était debout dans ses habituelles robes noires, étrangement il gardait toujours l’apparence de ses 12 ans alors que bien des années avaient passés ; en fait le rêve n’avait pratiquement pas changé.

 

Cela commençait toujours avec lui dans son corps si faible d’enfant, il observait placidement toutes les personnes qu’il avait connu défiler devant lui. A chaque fois, il faisait face et toisait la personne qui se présentait à lui durant de longues minutes. Et toujours il faisait non de la tête et observait celle-ci s’effriter en une pluie de sable en même temps qu’une étoile s’éteignait. Et la file diminuait inexorablement sans qu’il éprouve le moindre remord à réduire toutes ces personnes en poussière, puisque cette action lui permettait d’oublier tout ce qui rapportait à elles.

 

Il délibérait à chaque fois en lui-même pour savoir s’il souhaitait se rappeler de la personne se tenant devant lui et peu importe que les années passent en ajoutant de nouveaux souvenirs ou de nouvelles personnes, il disait toujours « Non. ». Il n’y avait jamais rien qui éveillait en lui l’envie d’avoir connu une personne, il ne pouvait pas dire ‘’la joie’’ car il n’avait éprouvé ce sentiment.

 

A la fin de ce qui lui semblait une éternité à les juger, à se juger, il se retrouvait seul dans un désert de sable, plongé dans les ténèbres, l’esprit libéré de ces souvenirs (cette vie ?) inutile(s). Il ne percevait et n’enregistrait plus rien par ses cinq sens et cela était simplement reposant. Débarrassé des autres, il pouvait se laisser aller, abaisser toutes ses barrières et abandonner ce corps qu’il méprisait pour plonger dans l’interminable nuit.

 

Lorsqu’il se réveillait, il se sentait si déçu par la réalité où il devait s’accrocher à la vie pour ne pas laisser triompher les autres. Il était sûr que si jamais la mort l’emportait avant eux, elle serait assez cruelle (n’était-elle pas la sœur de la vie ?) pour lui monter les visages réjouis penchés sur sa tombe.


	2. Il changea mon rêve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour le « Il », voyez-y qui vous voulez.

Et puis, un jour, Il arriva et fit partie de la file. Les premières fois, il le nia dès qu’il Le constatait. Ensuite, Il s’imposa en son esprit si vivement qu’il le repoussait avec une pointe d’agacement chaque fois, seul sentiment troublant l’immuabilité du rêve. Au fur et à mesure des années, il approfondissait son ressenti pour Lui avant de se décider, bien qu’il en conclut toujours « Non, je ne souhaite pas me souvenir de Lui ».

Alors que, ayant subi les tortures du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il errait à la limite de la conscience, il examina une fois de plus cet énergumène et ouvrit les yeux pour voir celui-ci le soignant comme Il l’avait fait si souvent…

Et il Lui dit « Oui. ».


End file.
